Then and Now
by neatocow11
Summary: It's been ten years since the whole Chuck-Blair-Jenny debacle.  Ten years since she left for Paris.  Ten years since they've seen each other.  He's a struggling writer, and she's trying to brand her name into the fashion world.  One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Gossip Girl_ in any way, shape, or form.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since the whole Chuck-Blair-Jenny debacle. Ten years since she left for Paris. Ten years since they've seen each other. He's a struggling writer, and she's trying to brand her name into the fashion world. One-shot.

**A/N:** This story didn't go exactly as I had originally planned, but oh well. This is my first story though, so that's pretty exciting. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Dan Humphrey was sitting in a coffee shop, minding his own business, when the sight of a brunette donning a mustard yellow headband caught his eye. It's been a long time since he's seen that headband (not since college), but Dan knows that the brunette is unmistakably her. The first thought that crosses his mind is, what the heck is she doing in a Brooklyn coffee shop? And his next thought is, what the heck is she doing in a Brooklyn coffee shop? But before he can even ponder her reason for setting foot in Brooklyn (prior to meeting him, she didn't even acknowledge the city as being part of New York), she's out the door in a flash. And Dan finally realizes that it's the first time in ten years since he's seen Blair Waldorf.

He encounters her again a couple of months later. He's leaving a bookstore when he suddenly collides with someone. Immediately, he turns to the stranger, ready to apologize, before seeing a very familiar scowl. If possible, the scowl deepens, and her eyes flash with aggravation.

"Humphrey," the former queen bee spats.

"Blair, cordial as usual," he retorts, not missing a beat. She rolls her eyes in annoyance. "What brings you to this part of town?" He's trying to be civil; after all, ten years usually changes a person…except in the case of this specific interlocutor.

"It's Manhattan. What would I not be doing here? If anything, I should be asking what you're doing here, cabbage patch." And the statement surprises him because, even after all of these years, she still remembers his refusal to part with Cedric (who's currently resting on his bed as we speak). But shock has never hindered his ability to whip up a witty comment, and before he realizes it, the two are talking to each other as if they were teenagers again. Minutes pass before they part ways (he has to visit Rufus and Lily, and she has a fashion marketing meeting to attend), but Dan has a feeling that this won't be their last chance encounter.

He sees her for the third time in six months when Rufus and Lily force him to attend one of Lily's galas. She's wearing a black and white organza dress accessorized with her favorite set of pearls. Of course, not having any romantic feelings toward the feisty brunette yet, Dan pays no attention to her…or her outfit. She's playing her role of perfect Blair Waldorf so flawlessly by making small talk with several of the patrons, who beam at her charm.

But two hours into the night, Dan's attempts to find peace and quiet in a deserted hall end up with him finding her sitting alone, sulking. He approaches her slowly because not a minute ago, wasn't this same girl smiling and charming everyone with her charisma? She sees him, and before he knows it, Blair Waldorf is crying in his arms (although, she does avoid leaning into him too much because even at her worst, Blair is still aware that she is associating with the lower class). She weeps about how she's supposed to be this first rate fashion designer, much like her mother, but has failed and instead works as some stupid fashion marketer. She bawls until her tear ducts have had enough, and this, Dan realizes, is when it all began.

Their friendship starts off tentative. After all, having had a long mutual hatred for one another, the two are not quite yet comfortable with acting friendly to each other. But time passes and soon Dan finds himself being able to tolerate her anal personality, while Blair doesn't always cringe immediately upon seeing him. They enjoy each other's company and know what to say to each other (he never utters the name Chuck Bass and Serena van der Woodsen's name has never once fallen from her lips). But their dynamic changes one fateful night. It's been two years since the gala, and it's two weeks before Christmas. They're arguing over what movie to watch; he suggests _Rear Window_ while she explains that _Roman Holiday_ is much more fitting for the holidays. But the argument ends when Dan suddenly kisses her so she'll stop arguing back; needless to say, she bolts out of his apartment.

All communication ceases between them for a month, before they realize how childish it is to end a friendship because of a kiss. Their friendship resumes once more, but he's aware that the tension is still there. He confronts her about it one day, and through an unusual series of event, they find themselves kissing in his apartment. After several months, their relationship goes public, thanks to a certain Gossip Girl (obviously, Blair's attempts to put this off as long as possible proved futile). Chuck Bass has never looked at Dan with such a menacing glare as he does now (although, really, prior to this, Chuck Bass has hardly ever acknowledged Dan), and Serena has ceased all contact with her former best friend.

Their one year anniversary approaches all too quickly, and it's raining like cats and dogs. Due to Blair's high maintenance nature, they decide to have a romantic dinner night in Dan's, now theirs, apartment. One minute they're gazing into each other's eyes, and the next minute they're fighting. As the fight escalates, Blair storms out of their apartment when Serena's name is mentioned. He's fuming at her immaturity, but upon realizing how pointless the quarrel is, he grabs his umbrella and goes off to search for his sassy girlfriend. Just as he moves to open the door, Blair re-enters the apartment with her Burberry trench drenched from the rain and in her grasp, an orange cat stuffed animal (because, honestly, Blair Waldorf is not the type of girl to pick up stray cats off the street). And he can't help but chuckle that her love for Breakfast at Tiffany's has not been tired of.

One year turns into four, and before the two realize it, Blair is walking down the aisle in a Vera Wang dress while an eager Dan awaits her. Blair is as radiant as ever, while Dan's dashing appearance rivals that of even Nate's. And although both Chuck and Serena are there at the wedding, both waiting at any moment for it to go downhill, the bride-and-groom-to-be are exuding a happiness that not even the Bass-tard and the blonde bombshell can ruin.

On their wedding night, Blair recalls a certain conversation she once had with Nate. Her former flame had questioned her why she had loved to watch movies like _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and _Roman Holiday_ over and over again, and she remembers telling him how she likes to know how things were going to turn out. But as she lies in bed that night in the arms of Dan Humphrey, Blair realizes that for once in her life, she's happy that her life didn't turn out as she predicted. It turned out better.

* * *

I hope you guys liked my story. It's a little sappier than I wanted it to be, but true love can be sappy.

Thanks for reading my story =); reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
